Forum:Fanmade Medabots
I've had a few ideas bouncing around, figured I'd post them here, since where better? KWG-4 Arcstag Parts: *Head: Thunderstorm (Berserk Thunder, Grapple/Power) *Right: Charge (Strike Sword, Grapple/Speed) *Left: Discharge (Berserk Sword, Grapple/Speed) *Legs: Sparking (Two-Legs, Grapple/Power) A KWG counterpart to Arcbeetle. It's blue, but otherwise quite different from Tyrrellbeetle. It has two horns pointing forward from its head part, around the neck, and a face similar to Arcbeetle. Both its forearm weapons and feet are in the form of pairs of crescentish horns, though it has normal hands under the forearms. That's the only one I have full stats for (and I still waffle about the arms and if the head should be Berserk), most of the others I just have names and/or ideas for, including a KBT that would follow Bayonit's design (and a KWG to follow Solin), and a couple more female beetles called Queenbeetle/Queenstag (an upgrade to Blackbeetle/stag, possibly sans Medachange) and prototypes to Blackbeetle/stag called either Ladybeetle and Ladystag or something else if Ladybeetle sounds too much like it should be a LDB. The Golux 06:31, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hey I like this game =D I'm doing it in the Medabots forum I'm moderating in another website, and people liked it. So here was the example I did: CHU-1PK Pikachu (yes I wanted to do this) Parts: *Head: CHU-11PK Thunder Cheek (Strike: Thunder, Stop/Status) *Left: CHU-12PK Thunder Paw (Berserk: Thunder, Stop/Status) *Right: CHU-13PK Agility Paw (Support: Auxiliary charge, Time/Disrupt) *Legs: CHU-14PK Thunder Tail (Two legged, Stop/Status) The only thing I can say is, this Medarot has no medachange. You can actually imagine how it looks like XD I suggest that every entry gets separated by using four -'s. This way we can avoid confusing posts. SoujiroElric 06:40, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- Heh, this is cool. XD I had an idea a while ago for a KBT Medarot based on an Atlas beetle, since apparently all types of kabuto beetle are fair game. XD It would have 2 horns curving forward from the back of its head, and one blade-like horn curving back on the front. Besides the head, it looks similar to Metabee or Chrotojil, but styled to be a bit more sleek and spiky with an orange/red and silver color scheme. D: It's meant to be an agile all-out attacker, better suited for countering close-range attacks than the average KBT. It has the regular revolver and gatling guns on its arms, but styled so it looks like it's holding them like katars (if that makes any sense)... And instead of missiles, it can fire its front horn off like a seeker missile which then flies at the enemy and stabs them. XD In-game it would be a sword attack with the shoot skill, since the mechanics totally allow for that. I figured it would be a one-of-a-kind custom KBT similar to Arcbeetle and Anzudo Beetle in the manga, so no model number. *nod* I didn't decide on a name or what the parts would be called, but I was thinking of using the scientific names for Atlas beetles, like Caucasus or something. Alternatively I could just call him At-bee. :O ~ Kimbles 10:00, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- Another attempt at a KWG-4 ::þ Or rather a production version of Maquette to satisfy my annoyance. KWG-04M Maquette Stag (マケットスタッグ) *Head: Maquette Antenna (マケットアンテナ) - Support Scout (Grapple/Speed) *Right: Trial Sword (トライアルソード) - Strike Sword (Grapple/Speed) *Left: Test Hammer (テストハンマー) - Berserk Hammer (Grapple/Speed) *Legs: Maquettatacker (マケッタタッカー) - Two-Legs (Grapple/Speed) When the plans for the Prototype KWG "Maquette" were found in the archives of Medarot Corporation by the company that had bought the rights to rerelease older Medarots, some members of the company liked the design and decided to include it in the release. They upgraded the specs from the test model, giving it proper armor; aside from that, its retractable arm weapons, powerful antenna, and strong legs put it on a fairly even basis technology-wise with newer models such as Dorcus and Adolphin. The Golux 22:47, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- Why do I keep making KWGs? I don't know. This one is based on this picture: KWG-XXM Head Shears (ヘッドシアーズ) Parts: *Head: Maedate Antenna (マエダテアンテナ) - Help Commander (Grapple/Speed) *Right: Bushido Blade (ブシドウブレイド) - Strike Sword (Grapple/Speed) *Left: Ronin Hammer (ロウニンハンマー) - Berserk Hammer (Grapple/Speed) *Legs: Tata-Attacker (タタアタッカー) - Two-Legs (Grapple/Speed) During battle, the solo Medarot Rokusho's parts were heavily damaged. In order to continue his mission, he was given a new experimental body based on the original Head Scissors/Rokusho design by Dr. Akihabara. Its parts are the same in function as the original, except the head which has the improved Commander ability instead of Scout, but its parameters have been given a slight overall upgrade. The Golux 00:53, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- BOK-01M The Professor (ザ・プロフェサー) Parts: *Head: Wise Scholar (ワイズ・スコラー) - Help Commander (Scout/Status?) *Right: Pen Mightier (ペン・マイティアー) - Strike Sword (Scout/Status?) *Left: Book Cover (ブック・カヴァー) - Defense Half-Block (Scout/Status?) *Legs: Lectern (レクターン) - Tank (Scout/Status?) Designed primarily to be more versatile than Doctor Study, The Professor has several differences in its design. Its head part looks the most similar, with a head with glasses and a mortarboard, though its torso section appears to have a tie and a sash/hood in its design. Its arms both resemble robe sleeves, with the head of a fountain pen coming out of one and a book at the end of the other. Its legs are a different type, and resemble primarily a wooden podium/lectern that it appears to be "standing behind" (though it goes all the way around). The Golux 02:54, June 10, 2010 (UTC) It would be nice if people left feedback for these, though I guess there aren't many other people doing it... ---- THE ULTIMATE MEDAROT................. UWP-0/UWP-00M Ultima Buster Parts: *Head: Withstanding - Snipe Beam (Destroy/Power) *Right: Stability - Strike Sword (Destroy/Power) *Left: Strength - Snipe Missile (Destroy/Power) *Legs: Root of Beginning - Multi Legged (Destroy/Power) Medachange: *Type: Tank *Drive A: Snipe Particle (new) *Drive B: Berserk Assasin *Drive C: Snipe Napalm The ultimate weapon equivalent of Particle and Grain. By combining multiple medarots, this is formed. A large male tinpet is required to assemble this medarot. It has beaten Ganking's record for having the biggest armor ever for a last boss. The armor? Head-360, Right-32